


Broken Games

by SecretCodeLyokan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A dash of Chara's in Chapter One but that's it, Asgore shut himself in New Home, Gen, Genocide Route, I hate to say this but if you squint you can find AxU, I'm trying not to include it too much for now since I dunno what might happen between em lol, If you want to know more about Monofell, Just here's some basics, Link's in Prologue's Author Notes, Monofell AU, Monsters' and Souls' POVs, Swear warning and...something in the far future, The prologue is just something to keep you entertained hehehe, The story takes place after Chara killed Flowey by picking him up, Undertale AU, Undyne instated the Human-killing policy and killed every human after getting to knowing them, Undyne is in charge, Update every Friday hopefully, also, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretCodeLyokan/pseuds/SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: (MIGHT UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY BUT MOTIVATION COMES AND GOES SO WHO REALLY KNOWS AT THIS POINT :'D)Everyone knows the story of the black-and-white striped child going through the underground while playing a deadly yet innocent game. But what about the other players, the victims? What were their reactions to the world collapsing around them?This isn't just about the new player. It's also about them.(Monofell AU which tells the events of the Seven Days Of Chara and Broken comics from the monsters' POV; expect feels, swearing and lots and lots of major character death)





	1. "Prologue": Post-Cladis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PCDoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCDoodle/gifts).



> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Yo yo yoooo, guess who's starting a new story and never finishing iiitttt...  
> Ok, jokes aside, I've been working on this for a while now and since I've hit a little bit of a writer's block, well...ehhhh...why not post some chappies, amirite?
> 
> This story is about Monofell, an AU owned by PC-Doodle which you can look at riiight here http://monofell-au.tumblr.com/ (I highly recommend it, it's awesome!) so apologies for any confusions ;w; you can read the FAQ just to get a head start, and if you want to know what this fic is inspired about and get some juicy spoilers, check the Broken and Seven Days Of Chara comics, again, found on the blog (and Doodle's DA) the story takes place after the first comic, riiight here http://pc-doodle.deviantart.com/art/Monofell-7-Days-of-Chara-The-Flower-653161390
> 
> Anyways, now that we've got that out of the way...let's begin!

A valley of pure white surrounded the area, ever so slightly mixing with the pale blue sky above it; there was no one around, and it was strangely quiet, with a gentle breeze every once in a while announcing its presence. When such thing occurred, sometimes, a piece of the ground would detach and follow the current, but it didn’t last long in the air and it always eventually crumbled into small grains until it fell back again where it belonged, on the soft white pavement.

While there was nothing special to see, the place had something…breath-taking about it, hard to place. And it gave a warm, welcoming, weird fuzzy pleasing feeling if you concentrated on it long enough without interruptions. Something which seemed to free your heart and SOUL from any kind of worries or negative thoughts, as if the air was a sort of purifier.

It was like a little peaceful Eden, in a way; only there was nothing on it, not even flowers or trees.

In a corner, taking in the surrounding landscape around them, was a small child, about between the ages of seven and eleven; they were crossed-legged and hands positioned just behind the body in order to sustain it from falling. They smiled a little, the now-purple bangs falling in front of their eyes which they sometimes shrugged off with a swift toss of the head.

It had been a long time since they hadn’t been the colour of their SOUL; so long even themselves, as much as they hated to admit it, couldn’t remember it. And their name…what was their name again?

Oh, who cares?

Who even wants to remember such ridiculous things?

Not them.

They however remembered they had written it a long time ago in their book, the only gift from their mother, but it hadn’t gone with them in this strange place; maybe this is why if felt so natural, so...so simple and _normal_ for them to forget.

...

...

...

Were they even a boy or a girl? Or none?

...

...

...

Still couldn't remember.

Oh well…not like they’ll ever find out now. They were doomed to remain a child forever, like always-

But why did they leave home again?

Did they even have a home? A family? Did the mother go away?

Were they looking for someone when they fell?

The child shook their head with a sad smile like a patient parent, as if to themselves: the wisest of them all, yet still didn't recall such important facts. How sadly embarrassing.

But...

...

They remembered their death really well.

And they remembered those sleepless nights, looking at the books, sketches and sketching, drawings, her gentle smile, her rough personality, the food, the knowledge that they were the causes of her worries…

But they also remembered everyone else’s deaths. From the small green child who screamed in pain to the brave yellow one who held their tears. From the kind cyan child who gave their life away with a smile on their lips and a small unclear “thank you” to the orange one who fought until they fell on their knees, exhausted.

But…but those weren’t all of the deaths…were they not?

“Purple! Purple!”

The sudden call shook the child from their trance, as they turned their head to the running little one who had called their name. Well, little one was more of a sarcastic nickname, really: they were pretty sure they were older than them, but still-

“Yes Yellow?” they asked in their usual emotionless voice, not attempting to stand up.

The other one paused a foot away, panting a little and holding their chest; to a normal monster or person, that would’ve looked like a normal gesture. But Purple knew better…

_Pain…so much pain…_

_Help me…_

_Please just let me die…_

“It happened!” they gasped,their eyes now wide open. “Just like you predicted! They’re back!”

Yellow slightly shivered as they said those words, and pressed their hands on their mouth. The “older” child knew why, but said nothing; or actually, they just looked down and mumbled an “Ah”

_So they do hold the power…it wasn’t just a legend…_

“D-do you think they’ll-“ the child quivered, not bearing the thought. Their teeth nervously chattered, and their voice lowered to a whisper as they finished the sentence; their friend raised their head, impassively, noticing the tears just peaking in the corner of their eyes.

_We’ve been through a lot. Last time was really hard…_

“It’s ok” Purple smiled warmly, straightening their back and returned their hands to rest on their knees. “I have a good feeling about this; they didn’t resemble the…the other one right?”

“N-no?”

“That’s a good sign; no scratch that, that’s an excellent sign”

_The first child…I knew it…I always am right after all..._

“I’m positive it won’t repeat again, don’t worry; only and idiot would, and they got bored towards the end, remember? They're going to leave us alone, I know it! I said so!”

_I'm never wrong..._

“I…I dunno…” Yellow looked away, their hands clenched into tiny fists as they looked sharply away. “I just…I have a bad feeling…”

“Oh you and your feelings” Purple rolled their eyes. Then, they stood up and brushed their pants a little, even though there wasn’t much to clean, if anything. “Have they moved forward?”

“Not when I left; but we might be still in time to-”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

They gripped the “younger” one’s hand and sped off, the breeze just then starting to blow in their faces like always and contributing to brushing their bangs back.

Along the way, a small dark memory Purple thought had been pushed away returned in their mind, filling their chest with concern.

_Sorry, Mr.-_

But their thought was drowned by the wind in their ears, which had gotten just a tad bit faster and stronger. Surely a good sign!

_...I hope._

Meanwhile Yellow looked away and shut their eyes, trying not to let any tears flow.

_What if it goes wrong again? What if they were doomed to repeat everything once more or forever?_

They know worrying wasn't any good, but who could really blame them? After that huge roller coaster of events form last time, the real question is, who wouldn't be not concerned or worried? They gulped and secretly hoped their friend was right.

_And to think,_ they bitterly thought. _It all started when_ they _fell down and picked the stupid talking flower…_


	2. RUINS 1.1: Nota Faciem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUINS Part 1  
> After their encounter with Flowey ( http://pc-doodle.deviantart.com/art/Monofell-7-Days-of-Chara-The-Flower-653161390 ) the child meets Toriel.
> 
> (this was supposed to be longer but ran out of time; also, the Ruins Arc will be also mostly in the Child's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes in*  
> GOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAIGOMEN'NASAI
> 
>  
> 
> I'M SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST LATER BUT THERE WAS A PARTY THEN A BLACKOUT AND HOMEWORK AND AAAAIFDG VCECAEAXIENICREWNRCINROGRGTMVC
> 
> Anyways *breathes in and out to calm down* I have to also apologise for this chapter: since my sorry butt decided to update at ten pm and wasn't even halfway by midnight, the chapter had to be cut short by some words. But hopefully, it'll keep that hype rolling...I hope?  
> Also, ye, they might be typos...but when it's 1 AM, it's hard to see them, sorry :'D I promise I'll correct them as soon as I can!

 

_Why._

It was the only thing that circled in her head the moment she first laid eyes on the poor thing standing in front of her.

_Why did it have to be another child?_

_Why is it always children?_

Not like she preferred for grown-ups to come or anything, but...she just couldn't understand why it was always small kids wandering around and falling in. Poor harmless SOULs, hiding terrible secrets and motives she dared not to question...

Why did they fall? What secrets did they hide inside of their SOULs? Why wouldn't they tell her?

And was the Human Race so bad to...encourage such terrible behaviour?

All those children had fallen in, and no one had dared look for them? Cared to care? Tried? Nothing at all?

_What kind of heartless creature would do this?_

But the it wouldn't have mattered, for the children would've been then safe and sound with her, in her home, with the love and protection that the Surface failed to give them.

And, she told herself bravely, she was going to do the same with this new fallen one.

Despite still quivering, she forced herself to swallow any painful memories and look at the child. She gave them a nervous smile.

"Hello" she greeted warmly.

The child just stared at her with empty eyes. They seemed so familiar, yet...not at the same time. How strange...

**_"Mum, is the pie ready already? I want to eat!"_ **

Toriel was taken aback by that suddenly echoing voice in her head, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

**_"Hey can you do it again? Pleaaaase?"_ **

**_"Mother, what are you reading?"_ **

**_"Can I...can I help you with those dishes?"_ **

**_"Why are they looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?"_ **

**_"Woah! How did you do that?"_ **

**_"Mummy mummy, look I found one!"_ **

The goat monster's eyes turned watery as a wave of memories and voices came back to haunt her once again. Many times she had tried to shrug them off, but found herself unable to. She couldn't let go.

She shouldn't.

All those wretched monsters outside...they never met them.

They'll never know them as well as she knew them.

Someone had to remember them for who they were, their laughs, their likes and dislikes, everything. And if the Surface had been rude enough to reject them, and if many years passing since they had fallen in meant that no one was capable anymore to recall, then...then she'd do it.

Just so she could ignore the fact she failed to protect every single one-

_No, no, that's not true! That's not true at all! They left on their own! I let them go! They insisted, and I let them-_

_...._

_...._

_...._

_I should've stopped them..._

_They would still be here...they would've been safe...happy..._

_She wouldn't have been alone..._

But it was no time to duel on the past now, what was done was done, as much as she hated to admit it herself. There was another one in front of her, and this time, she wasn't going to lose them.

They were going to stay with her. They were going to live happily.

_Like a family._

Gulping to wash away all of those ringing laughs in her head, the goat monster snapped back into reality to look back at the Human, who seemed to have remained still during those whole two minutes of her near-breakdown.

A little...unsettling, if you thought about it. But Toriel was not one to judge her children's behaviours.

But before she could say anything more than the first words she had previously uttered, a flash of black caught her eye. Lowering her gaze, she was surprised to find a weird lump thing in the child's arms; it looked like a black and grey...cloth? Monster? Toy?

It was hard to tell. But one thing was sure: it wasn't moving.

Was it dead?

For a moment, she considered brushing away that thought, but preferred not to. Who knows, maybe it was related to some trauma the child had, or...

It was best to ask first before making assumptions anyway.

"My child" she gently bent down near to their level, taking care not to scare them off (though the small human didn't stir at her movements). "What is that that you're holding?"

At first, they seemed confused, judging by their slightly-tilted had; but then, understanding, they quickly turned their head to face the item they held in their arms.

"Oh, this?" They asked, softly. "It's a pretty flower I found over there near the buttercup patch; I felt it was wrong to leave it there with the other ugly ones"

They stroked what appeared to be the flower's large stem, and then brushed off a leaf or two to reveal a grey patch resting on their arm. It was only when they raised it up a bit that Toriel realised that it was the flower's petals and face.

"I wonder who planted it" the child mumbled to themselves, stroking the petals gently. "It didn't seem to go well near the patch; maybe there was another patch of the same flowers which got destroyed?"

Toriel didn't know what to say: she had never seen that type of flower before, yet it looked...oddly familiar for some reason. But she couldn't put her clawed finger on the why and how.

Or maybe it was just that the cracked face of the flower freaked her out a little. But again, she didn't judge her children: they were always free to like what they liked.

Still, that feeling...it wouldn't leave her alone. It was like an annoying flea biting at her brain, hoping to trigger a long-lost memory hidden somewhere in the deep dark corners of her mind.

Curiosity kept striking her and she finally gave in: carefully, she extended on her her paws to touch the flower's face, partly also wondering how soft the petal would be at her claws; who knows, maybe if she could see the face better, she could recall something. But the child, upon seeing her intentions, quickly pulled back, covering the flower's face again with its leaves.

_Ah, bad idea, Lily. Really bad idea._

She should've known the child would've reacted like that. After all, her clawed paws were not made to touch something as fragile as that flower appeared to be; they probably were worried she might harm their pretty little possession if she touched it.

"I'm sorry" she said softly, quickly raising up form her couched position. "I hope I didn't frighten you..."

The child remained silent, but their eyes had grown much more colder and somehow...threatening. She hoped she hadn't messed up everything...

Then, much to her surprise, their expression shifted immediately, and their head tilted to one side once again.

They looked...confused. Again. Though she couldn't tell why.

She stepped forward, wondering if they'd draw back even further...

But they remained there, their expression not even shifting.

Before they could open their mouth to say something, she cleared her throat.

"My apologies for scaring you, my child" Toriel said. "But I do not mean any harm; quite the contrary actually"

Nervously, she held out her hand to the small Human, reciting the same lines she had repeated over and over again throughout the years (which brought back bitter memories she swallowed back in a corner in her head).

"I'm Toriel, the Caretaker of these Ruins; but you may refer to me as...your mother, if it doesn't bother you"

The child didn't move or say a word, but their eyes got rounder and rounder. She didn't pay mind to it.

"Come" she smiled warmly. "I'll guide you through the catacombs; they are very dangerous for a Human like you"

They didn't stir, and for a moment, Toriel could feel her SOUL sink: had she perhaps scared them too much? Or maybe they didn't trust her enough?

She was really such a terrible mother, wasn't she? No wonder the others-

Then, suddenly, she felt a small cold hand wrap around two of her claws, and the child's gaze piercing through her, as if wondering what was going to happen next. She felt her spirit rise again at that small gesture.

"There you go" she tugged a little, and turned around. "Come with your mother now, and stay close behind: we don't want you getting hurt, do we?"

She didn't want to admit it, but she secretly liked having once again a child under her care; it made the walk towards home less lonely, and all of the new scenarios and moments that were certain to unfold as soon as they both got back circled through her mind, nearly making her squeal in delight.

Oh, how nice to finally have some company after so long! Someone to finally share books with, her pies, hunt bugs with...maybe she could also introduce them to her friend form the other side of the Ruins door! The possibilities were endless and filled her with joy.

So much, in fact, that she couldn't stop talking as they walked by.

\--------  
  
Why didn't she want to play?

The question buzzed in the child's mind, irritating them.

Why hasn't she initiated the game? Why had she hesitated?

Why why why...

Questions without answers...how infuriating.

But maybe...

Maybe they just needed to ask about it? To also know the basics, the rules, the players?

They didn't know why, but they had a feeling that there was a kind of game going on; and they wanted to join in, know everything about it, compete with the others, join teams if there were any...

Yet, the goat monster hadn't uttered a word about a game. How weird.

Was it all a lie?

Or maybe this was a kind of quest? A sort of...tutorial, perhaps?

But then...what was the flower supposed to be?

As they followed the goat lady, gripping tightly on the flower half-wrapped on their arm, the Human observed their surroundings, but upon finding nothing useful, opted to recall any details so far which might help them in this game.

But nothing seemed of help.

A Flower, a talking mother, all these monsters staring...why were they staring?

Why didn't they mind their business? Was it so hard to do so?

Ugh, how irritating! Stop it!

They wanted to tug onto their mother, begging for her to make them stop...but didn't.

Of course.

This was a game test. To prove their strength.

All they needed to do was ignore them, simple as that, prove they were worthy of playing. Maybe this would give them some vantage? Or be useful in future game alliances? They weren't too sure exactly what use it was, but since it was a test...

Gripping on their flower, they turned their head and pretended to look at their mother, ignoring all of the monsters they passed by. 

Speaking of her, the nice lady hadn't stop talking since they started walking. The child had tried to listen a couple of times, hoping that she might be giving clues or tips or, even better, strategies; even verbal tutorials would've been good, though a huge bother, although still better than nothing...

...

...

But it was all just a huge waste of time.

Books? Food? Fire? What was all this garbage she was talking about? What did it all have to do with the game?

Maybe this was a neutral player?

Urgh, had they known, they would've never followed her!

Though, a small part of them disagreed with that bit: they didn't care how useful she would've been, they still would've followed the goat monster no matter what. Even if she didn't give advice.

How...peculiar.

...

...

And irritating.

They were sure now that, because of her, no one was playing with them; they just stupidly stared like nobody's business, and it was frustrating.

Or maybe...

Perhaps...could it be...

They lacked a companion? One of those requirements to play with the others?  
  
Everyone seemed to have one after all: the frogs had little fireflies, the smaller ones had small pretty butterflies, the jellies had little pellets which could divide into more friends (they were all silent, but teammates netherless)...It all sounded so familiar-

And...boring.

Why need teammates? What was the need for them when they only slowed you down and were a huge bother?

But, oh well...rules are rules...,

Wait... did that mean...

Was their flower friend not enough? Didn't they like it it?  
  
Perhaps their pretty new best friend wasn't a great teammate. Perhaps a specified type of teammate was required, with certain pre-decided characteristics. Perhaps everyone used stronger, living ones who actually were useful in the game and didn't need to be shielded all the time...  
  
Lots of "perhaps"es, they knew. But it was hard to have certainty on what they were saying when there was no information given to them about the whole thing.

Tutorial indeed! They should have a talk with the game organiser when all of this was over, and ask them to fix that for beginners. What a stupid flaw!

But secretly...they had to admit, it was all really exciting.

A sort-of "every-creature-for-itself" kind of game. All the players learning to survive on their own with their little "friends", FIGHTing and hoping to make it out alive one day.

So intriguing. 

Yes, they took it all back: they liked this game now. It was the best that they had ever encountered so far in their life. Well, they hadn't played yet, and this wasn't a very good start, but they had a good feeling about it.

"Best game of heir life"...that phrase sounded strange thought out loud. Had they played it before? Or maybe not? Hmmm...

Now that they thought about it more, it was hard to tell. They had this feeling that they already knew the game from somewhere, but they couldn't place if it was only a feeling, or if it was real...

But...wouldn't they remember the rules if they had played the game before?

Or was their memory bad?

Maybe they banged their head? Or was it all a dream?

Or perhaps they had seen it on a TV or a screen, or a-

Argh, how confusing!

Stupid, stupid!

The child resisted the urge to slap their head as they scolded themselves. Of course they've never played it! No one forgets game rules that easy!

But, they needed to find way to also start to play; they needed to find a better companion for themselves. Though, perhaps, they decided as they looked back at the goat monster as she stopped in front of a pretty house, when they were by themselves: they doubted she could help them much now.

And judging by the current rate they were going, they also needed to find a way to figure out the rules.


End file.
